The Lost Styler
by PokeSpe-Lover-Girl33333
Summary: Just a weird crazy adventure about a missing styler. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Me: Yo guys, I just got a heap of instpiration from something that happened 5 minutes ago.

Silver: She lost her DS styler and got really aggravated.

Me: So I thought,"What if Summer lost her styler?" And thus this story was born.

Silver: She doesn't own Pokemon. This is a **ONE-SHOT**. Unless you think it should go on.

Ben's P.O.V

Summer and I spent the night at Rand's house last night after a ranger meeting. I trucked down stairs to find Summer turning this place upside down. I turned to Leanne and Nema who were watching in horror by the stairs. "What's wrong with Summer" I asked, it wasn't like her to cause trouble for others. "How are we suppose to know? We woke up and found her flipping the table over!" Nema said. "Ben, would you _please_ go see what's wrong?" Leanne aske in a destressed voice.

I walked over to Summer who was currently emptying all the cabinets. "Summer! What do you think you're doing? Why are you destroying this house?" I demanded. She turned around, I saw that her hazel eyes were brimming with tears. "Ben! You shouldn't be so mean to her! Even though she's doing something bad it's probably for a reason!" Nema scolded me running up to comfort her. "I-I'm sorry, Summer. I'll ask you more nicely this time. I there something wrong are you looking for something." I asked in a calmer tone.

Summer, who was always silent for reasons unknown, nodded yes quickly. "Oh Summer, if you needed help looking for something why didn't you tell us we could've helped you!" Leanne said, going to Summer's side. "Now then what were you looking for, honey?" Summer thought for a second then snapped her fingers. She did a twirling motion in the air. "Oh no! Please tell me you didn't lose your styler! I just tuned it." Nema said. Summer looked down, I knew she felt ashamed. "How did you lose it?" I asked. She made a whole bunch of weird exspressions that I somehow always understood.

"So, you were gonna cook breakfast and you took it off so it wouldn't get wet. Then when Rand was going off on partrol and you went to see him off and when you came back it was gone." I asked. Summer nodded rapidly. "Wow, how did you understand what she was saying?" asked Nema. "Well, it's not that impressive. Murph, Brooker, Proffeser Hasting, and your dad can understand her pretty well too." I said, rubbing the back of my head sheepishly. "Well then. suppose that if you lost it near the sink it must be in the kitchen." Leanne said, stepping in the kitchen. "Let's get started shall we?"

Nema's P.O.V

"It's official. That styler will _NEVER_ be found." I said as we all sat on the floor panting. I looked at Summer and saw the look on her face. Her beautiful hazel eyes looked misty with tears. Her brown cowlick drooped down in sadness. "I'm sorry, Summer! Don't worry we won't stop looking!" I assured her. "Right? Ben, Mom?" I looked at them for help, but all I got was two sad looks. "Nema...We searched all over the house there's nowhere else to look..." My mom said sullenly. She rubbed Summer's back trying to make her feel better.

I almost gave up hope until I got an idea. "Wait. Summer, couldn't Ukelele Pichu knows where it is." I asked. We all looked at the small yellow mouse exspectantly. His ears drooped down,"Pichu..." We all frowned. Then I got another idea,"Maybe dad knows where it is!" Ben put his hand on his chin,"Well it wouldn't hurt to try...Okay let's go ask him."

Rand's P.O.V

I looked at the styler in my hand. I found a wild rattatat carrying it during my patrol. Now I'm running back home with the rattatat to go return it to Summer or Ben. Maybe I should check who's the owner. I turned it on and pressed the status button. Although I can't use this to capture Pokemon I can still acsess this part so I can know who's styler it is. I saw a picture of Summer and Ukelele Pichu.

I looked at rattatat and said,"When we find Summer you have to apologize. It's not right to take things without asking." It looked ashamed. Alright off to find Summer.

Me: Well I guess I lied there is gonna be another chapter.

Silver: Read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Yay I got a reviewer, and it's from an awesome writer too!

Silver: You're really happy about that.

Me: Of course, Friendly Kitty writes the best fanfics.

Silver: Can we continue with the story?

Me: Yep!

Silver: She doesn't own Pokemon.

Chapter 2

Ben's P.O.V

We all ran to the Wireless Tower and asked all the workers there, only one saw Rand that day. He said Rand found something shining in the mouth of a Rattata and ran after it, to make sure it wasn't litter or inedible. "Great, thank you very much!" I said, after getting the direction he ran off in. I walked over to Nema and Summer, who were playing with some wild Magnemite. "I got the direction he went, but where's Leanne?" I asked, looking around. "Oh, Mom went back home incase Dad came back." Nema explained. I nodded and told them what the worker told me. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Nema shouted, leading the way.

*1 hour later*

We arrived at the Laltolato Trail, where the sun shined brightly and the bug and grass Pokemon ran free. We walked half-way across the small bridge Nick built when we were stopped by a small voice. "Wait!" it shouted. We turned to see a little girl, much younger then Nema, running up to us. She was cute too she had pale-blond hair with a pink strip in it and light pink eyes. She had a frilly pink sundress on that fell to her knees and white boots.

"Hello, what can we do for you?" I asked, kneeling down to her height. "My big brother! He and his Blaziken fell in this weally big hole. It think he's huwt 'cause he can't get out!" She said, panicked. Summer picked her up and asked her where they were silently. "They'we over thewe!" she shouted, pointing across the field. We ran over and stopped abruptly at the hole. We looked down to she a boy a couple years older then us lying in the pit. His Blaziken knelt over him so we didn't see his face.

"Okay, Summer, I'll bring them up and you treat his injuries." I said, looking her in the eye. She knodded and I jumped into the hole, sticking a perfect landing. "Blaze..." the Pokemon whimpered at me, cradling its master in its arm. "It's okay, Blaziken. Just hand me your trainer and we'll lift you up. It hestitantly placed its master on my back and watched me climb up. Summer set the boy on the ground. As I lifted Blaziken out of the hole I heard Nema gasp. "What's wrong?" I asked, pulling Blaziken out completely.

"It's...Red Eyes!" Nema shouted. I turned to see the familiar face of our used-to-be enemy. Summer didn't seem to care at all and kept bandaging his injured leg and head. She feed him some pain pills and laid his head on some leaves Ukulele Pichu gathered. "Is he gonna be okay?" asked his sister, sniffling. Summer knodded but 'said' that he couldn't be moved. The young girl didn't understand so I explained,"He's not in the condition walk, we need a strong Pokemon to carry him." Nema looked deep in thought,"If only we had Summer's styler." I had to agree, it's going to be hard to move him without Summer's Ranger Signs.

I sighed,"We have no choice, we'll take you guys to the new doctor in the next town. Here, I'll carry him since Blaziken's hurt too." I wrapped Red Eyes' arms around my neck and lifted him up. "Tilt Village is pretty close by, we can call him from there." I said, starting to walk towards Mt. Latolato. Summer stopped me quickly and to Red Eyes and placed him on her own back. She 'explained' that if I held him I wouldn't be able to capture any agitated Pokemon. "Okay, Summer, we'll ask Murph to carry him when we get to Tilt Village. I said, walking towards the mountain.

Rand's P.O.V

I had just came back home with Rattata when Leanne told me Summer and the others left to find _me._ "They probably went to the Cocona Village to see if you went there since we didn't have any leads at the Tower when I left." Leanne said. I knodded and ran out shouting back,"I'll be back soon."

*Cocona Village*

"Rand, how's the family?" Booker said, smiling. "They're fine, but I've been looking for part of them. Have you seen Summer, Ben, or Nema?" I asked, settling down in the cozy cabin. "No, why is there a problem?" Nick asked, walking in with an armfull of wood. "Summer's styler got pinched by this little rascal here." I said, petting the Rattata's head."I've been trying to return it." Booker looked up at Nick expectantly. Nick panicked alittle,"I-I haven't seen them at all today." I got up and calmed him down before he started up one of his 'day nightmares'.

After Nick was calmed down I headed for the door, asking Booker to call me if they came by. "Wait," Booker said, stopping me."take Nick along with you." Nick dropped the gathered wood a screamed,"W-what? B-but, what if I mess up somehow? I'm not meant for adventure or travel!" Booker laughed,"You need to experience many things to become great at anything. Now, go out and study all the types of wood on Renbow Island." He then pushed us out the door and slammed it behind us. "M-master!" Nick shouted, running to reopen the door.

Right before he reached the door we heard a soft _Cher-chunk_. Nick froze for a second and rattled the door knob. "Master, how could you lock me out?" he asked, tears brimming from his eyes. I patted his shoulder and dragged him away. '_This is gonna be intresting_.' I thought, walking off to the beach.

Nema's P.O.V

Summer's surprisingly strong! She carried Red Eyes with ease and even had to skip and play with his little sister. We didn't really get her name. "Hey, what's your name?" I asked smiling at the younger girl. She huffed at me and said to Summer brightly,"My name is Pecha." She then spelt it for Summer and Ben while skipping backwards. "Do you mean like the berry?" I asked, trying to make friends again. She glared this time and said to Summer again,"It's just a nickname, big bwother gave it to me because my eyes are pink like them and I'm supah sweet!" Summer smiled sweetly.

Pecha giggled and gripped Summer's loose hand and skipped along side her. "You know, I always wanted a big sistah, too! I wish you were my big sistah, you're so pwetty and nice!" she said. Summer made some expressions which Ben translated,"She wishes she had a little sister like you too. She get's lonely sometimes, she's an only child you know." Pecha giggled. I'm annoyed now. Why won't this girl like me?

Me: All done!

Silver: Read and review.


End file.
